A NCIS Christmas
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Tony and Gibbs spend Christmas together. Gibbs/Tony fluff


Tony pulled into Gibbs driveway slowly nervously shifting around in his seat. Tony was to nervous to even get out yet. He didn't know what was going to happen next. He didn't know how this all was going to end. All he knew was that it was late and Gibbs' lights were all out. Slowly Tony opened the door to his car and stepped out. It was freezing cold and the wind blew swiftly at his hair tousling it lightly.

It felt like the weather was even turning against him. Trying to get him back into the car and away from here. This would end either very well or very badly. He sighed slowly his breath turning to little white puffs as he shut his door and walked up to Gibbs door raising his fist to knock lightly on the door. There was no response for a moment but then he heard rustling inside. It felt like forever until the door finally opened revealing a just barely there shadow standing in the doorway.

"Uh, Hi, Gibbs." Tony said nervously opting for a general name in case it was Gibbs's Dad. He shifted nervously for a moment when there was no response.

Tony breathed out a sigh of relief as Gibbs stepped out further revealing it was indeed him to Tony. Gibbs smiled warmly as he leaned against the door jam and looked at the half-frozen younger man. "DiNozzo." Gibbs stated grinning as he watched Tony visibly relax.

"Oh, thank god, it's you." Tony breathed out stepping forward with a grin. Gibbs smirked and stepped aside to let Tony into his house. Tony smiled swiftly moving past Gibbs into his house and swiftly tip-toeing into the kitchen. Gibbs smiled holding in a chuckle as he passed his sleeping father.

"I was afraid it was your dad." Tony whispered as he slid into the kitchen. Gibbs laughed softly following Tony in and gently kissed Tony on the cheek lovingly pulling him close.

"Why are you afraid of my dad? He liked you last time you met him." Gibbs pointed out as he pulled out a beer for Tony and himself.

"Yeah, but last time I met him he didn't know you and I were together. I also wasn't intruding on your Christmas with him." Tony hissed out taking the beer from Gibbs, opening it quickly and taking a swig.

"You're not intruding, Tony." Gibbs said quickly trying to reassure Tony that he did want him here. "If anyone's intruding it wouldn't be you. You understand?" Gibbs whispered setting his bear down on the table to hug Tony tight to him. Tony sagged against Gibbs relaxing into him completely setting his own drink to the side.

"Yes, Gibbs." Tony sighed out nuzzling into Gibbs shoulder. Gibbs smiled gently rubbing Tony's back slowly up and down for a moment before pulling away to lead him up the stairs to Gibbs's room.

The second they entered the room Tony relaxed into his old self quickly undressing and changing into a pair of boxers. Gibbs smiled watching Tony crawl into his bed and nuzzle down into the comforter snuggling into his pillow.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked questioningly glancing at him waiting for him to join him so he could suck some body heat in. Gibbs smiled and undressed and changed hurriedly hopping into bed with Tony and kissing him on the lips gently pulling the younger man flush to him. "Hey, I got an e-mail today from the twins." Tony gushed grinning broadly. "They said next year sometime they'll be back in town and they want to visit us."

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked smiling as Tony shifted himself slightly until he was laying on top of Gibbs looking into his face easily grinning.

"Yeah, they miss us." Tony continued kissing Gibbs softly nibbling on Gibbs bottom lip. "I miss them, too." Tony said softly melting into Gibbs easily already drifting off into blissful sleep.

"Mmhm." Gibbs grunted softly petting Tony's hair. "Good night, bubble butt." Gibbs chuckled lightly making Tony look up with a scowl.

"You said that was a joke." Tony pouted getting another kiss from Gibbs.

"Oh, it was. I think it's very funny how big your butt is getting." He teased making Tony glare.

"Yeah, well. See if I let you anywhere near my bubble butt, again." Tony sulked starting to scoot away from Gibbs only to receive a pinch on his ass and being scooted back against Gibbs.

"Don't worry, I like your bubble butt." Gibbs whispered comfortingly. Gibbs sighed slowly feeling all of stress melt away as Tony laughed at him snuggling into him happily.

"Feeling better, now?" Tony asked softly. "I know your dad kind of stressed you out." Tony mumbled softly tracing a pattern across Gibbs chest slowly making Gibbs smile warmly down at him.

"Yeah. Much better." Gibbs breathed out softly. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for you and me. I can hardly wait to see what my dad has to say about us." Gibbs said softly as Tony smiled up at him.

"Night, Gibbs."

**The next day: Christmas Day**

Gibbs woke up slowly. For a moment everything seemed normal to him. Until he noticed that Tony wasn't there anymore. He smiled rolling over and pulling Tony's pillow close to breath in his scent before sitting up with a stretch. Gibbs slowly got up and dressed easily before wandering downstairs slowly sneaking into the kitchen to find Tony already started on cooking the bacon. The smell had floated through most of the house by now and would wake Gibbs Sr. any moment now.

Gibbs smiled and walked over to Tony wrapping his arms tightly around Tony's waist. Tony smiled and turned his head to look up at Gibbs with a grin. "Good morning." Tony said softly kissing Gibbs lightly as he snuggled into Gibbs.

"Merry Christmas, Tony." Gibbs whispered into Tony's lips. Tony sighed content to just stand there wrapped in Gibbs warmth. Both men relaxed into one another as the bacon sizzled happily in the pan. It was the perfect moment. Until they heard the cough.

Both men jumped apart as they turned and saw that the older Gibbs was up and now slightly uncomfortable. "Sorry to interrupt, but is the bacon ready?" He asked not looking at his son or Tony.

"Um, ye-yeah. Bacon's ready." Tony said rather sheepishly. Gibbs laughed and reached out pulling Tony close with a grin at his dad.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." He said as Tony swiftly turned the burner off shuffling the bacon to a plate for Daddy Gibbs as he went to get a plate. "By the way Tony and I have been going out for a while and I don't plan on stopping if you don't approve." Gibbs said slowly watching his dad as he wandered over to grab up some of the bacon.

Jackson Gibbs glanced at his son and Tony before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Well, I didn't expect you to son. And I already knew you two were together. You think I'd lend just anyone my favorite sweater?" He asked as he moved over to sit and eat his bacon.

"You need to eat more than just bacon." Tony pointed out suddenly going back to the fridge. "I was going to fix eggs. Do you even like eggs?" Tony asked suddenly pulling out the eggs and staring at the older Gibbs.

"Yeah, I like eggs. Over easy." He responded easily taking a bite out of a piece of bacon as Gibbs leaned back watching Tony cook the eggs and his dad eat his bacon. This was what Christmas was all about. Having your family over and eating bacon and eggs.

The rest of the day was smooth sailing. Gibbs and Tony were comfortable around his dad and his dad for the most part was okay about it. Later that day as they saw his dad off Gibbs realized something. His dad was okay with them and he liked Tony. Just like with his first wife, Shannon. As Gibbs watched his dad get on the plane he felt Tony lean into him grinning like an idiot.

"Merry Christmas to all." Tony said with a grin turning to look up at Gibbs with a silly grin plastered on his face. Both men smiled and Gibbs knew this was his best Christmas ever.

* * *

Ok, before you start asking, Where's the smut? This is a special Christmas fanfic for all the people who read my smut and wonder, Does she know how to write plot? I do! I just take forever writing it that's all. So, Merry Christmas slash fans. Leave a comment. ~D.A.


End file.
